


Four Steps

by Kameiko



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Romance, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: No one can escape Selphie's enthusiasm! There are no hearts and illy's about it!
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Selphie Tilmitt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Four Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wimblydonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/gifts).



“Oh! How boring! Rinoa! Let’s go do something fun!”

Now who could that be? Rinoa Heartilly looked behind her to see none-other than her happy-go-lucky and chatty girlfriend, Selphie Tilmitt, jumping up in down clapping with excitement over the fact she wants to leave this ballroom drag to go and have some real fun!

“Come on! Come on! Lets go! Lets go!” Selphie grabs Rinoa’s hand and drags her out of the room to the hotel part of the building where the two are sharing a room.

She seems really happy about this…don’t ruin the moment here. They’re both dressed up in nice dresses that fit their personal style! Or out the normal for them. Rinoa doesn’t know if a long little red dress is Selphie’s color or fashion sense.

“I see you eyeing me up here girl!” Selphie winks, causing Rinoa to blush deeply and cover her cheeks. “Come on! You look really cute in that more sophisticated blue outfit you always wear! Maybe add a pair of leggings to go with it, and some black boots, and, and-“

“Selphie!” Rinoa holds her hands up to the others mouth to get her to stop talking. “You didn’t have anything to drink, did you? You know how drinking liquor gets you more excited than normal!”

“You didn’t complain about that last time! And no, I didn’t have a single drink tonight! Just apple juice with a side salad!”

Who in their right mind serves a side salad and apple juice to a ball? A conference meeting yes, Rinoa could see that happening, but they’re passed graduation at this stage in their lives. Both have moved out of the dorms and are living together in a house far away from the dangers of monsters and machines that want to try to kill them every chance they get. Do they miss the workout? Sometimes, but they find other ways to spar and stay in shape. There’s plenty of obstacle courses and wilderness to hike through.

“Rinoa!” Selphie whines, tugging at the other’s strapless dress. She just wants her out of this as quickly as possible. If she doesn’t…those shoulders and collarbones will get devoured by her mouth. “Oh, Rinoa!”

Rinoa doesn’t get time to react as Selphie places her lips directly on the other shoulders and hands are reaching under her skirt, stoking the inside of her thigh. Selphie’s fingers always felt so good there. Rinoa throws her head back against the other’s shoulder, face flushed with pleasure, and mouth gaped open, not even bothering to suppress the moan escaping from her lips. Who’s going to hear them anyways? The walls are soundproof, and there are no other adults around the area. Selphie personally made sure to book this part of the hotel all to themselves.

“Are you ready for more than just my mouth on your pretty shoulders?” Selphie nibbles at the other’s neck, giving Rinoa no time to respond to the question. She didn’t need to wait for an answer. The sounds of her pleasure is more than enough for her to pull down the blue laced panties to her ankles. “Take off your boots and step out of them, sweety! I am going to give you a night you’re never going to forget!”

Selphie pulls away from the other and skips to the bed, tossing her own dress and matching lingerie to the ground. She shakes her hips and moves her arms in front of the window. Rinoa prays that the room they’re in is so high up that the patrons below can’t see her girlfriend shake her breasts and ass for the whole world to see. Made her a bit jealous that her lover is always up for these kinds of daring in bedroom adventures or the fact she owns it.

“Come on, Rinoa! I don’t hear any of your clothes falling to the floor!” Selphie sits on the bed with her legs crossed and a hand draped on her chin smirking away at how cute the other is taking their time waddling over to her and throwing her boots and underwear off. “Oh, good! You made it! I thought I would have to play nurse and carry you to your bed of rest!”

Rinoa gives her a playful glare. “Watch what you say there, Selphie. I might not treat you tonight for those words of damnation.”

Selphie uncrosses her legs and gets up. “Don’t threaten me with a good time, honey!” Selphie pushes the other on the bed and positions herself in-between the other legs. Clean cut and dripping wet already. The way Selphie always loved Rinoa’s clit. Licking her lips, she leans foreword and presses her tongue against the juicy treat in front of her.

“Oh my!” Rinoa tightly grips the sheets and instantly goes to close her legs. She’s very sensitive down there and Selphie knows this! She bites her lip when the other holds her legs open to prevent her from smashing her head in with those strong knees!

Oh how delicious she tastes! Selphie mentally chuckles. She loves hearing Rinoa talk like this. Cursing up to their creator in the sky all the way down to the infamy below. It felt good to be treated like such a being. She must repay her back with more love and insert that tongue of hers in further. Taste and suck whatever she can! Selphie does just that. She’s just so sweet and the way she’ll come into her mouth very shortly…

“Selphie! Please don’t slow down!” Rinoa moves her hands from the sheets to Selphie’s hair, doing her best not to pull and tug. Sometimes this girl’s hair is on that desirable end but not tonight. They both went to a lot of trouble in getting their hair done just for this dance. Although, Rinoa feels embarrassed for still being too dressed up. She didn’t have time to take her outfit fully off!

Selphie doesn’t stop. She adheres to her request and moves her lips up and down, getting all the pleasurable spots she can. She counts one, two, three, and four over and over, setting up a rhythm to make sure to keep the tipping point on edge till the other starts squirming to the point where they want to beg for release. This doesn’t take very long to happen. Rinoa is begging the other in a low voice for her to end this torture and let her release herself. Selphie pretends to think about it for a moment before giving the OK, not that she can stop the other’s body anyways. One the fourth count she sucked on that most sensitive spot till Rinoa got what she wanted.

Selphie pulls away and licks her lips. “How great am I?!”

“A little smug for your own good.” Rinoa is breathing heavily as she moves to sit up. Selphie holds her still. Startled, Rinoa looks down at the other’s face in confusion. “Selphie?”

“Who says I am done?”


End file.
